My Beloved Monster
by 777thHeaven
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida que la definirá para siempre, y difícilmente nos damos cuenta de ello. InuxKag RinxSesh - AU -


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y son usados por mí para narrar los acontecimientos de esta historia.

_Hay momentos en la vida que la definirá para siempre, y dificilmente nos damos cuenta de ello._

_**Cuando la conoció**_

¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de lugar? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que la sinceridad es un defecto? Pues eso le pasaba a esa chica. Estando allí sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de la vergüenza, pero sin la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del cómodo sillón negro en el que se encontraba sentado. Y no es que lo ostentoso de aquella oficina (que parecía un pequeño pero lujoso apartamento) la pusiera nerviosa o que fuera esa su primera cita de trabajo en su vida. No. Los colores se le subían a la cara porque había hecho exactamente lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera.

_*Una hora antes*_

__ ¿Estás nerviosa?_ preguntó una maternal y dulce voz femenina._

__No mucho, la verdad._

_Dos jóvenes caminaban entre la multitud de gente que se apresuraba hacia su lugar de trabajo. Unos salían desesperados de las cafeterías con un montón de compras en los brazos para "cazar" un taxi que no estuviera ocupado, otros hablaban por télefono inventado excusas de por qué llegarían tarde a la oficina... En fin, la ciudad era bastante concurrida. El silencio se hizo entre las dos amigas, pero la más joven tenía muchas preguntas que querían respuestas, por lo que dijo:_

__ Y… ¿Qué es importante tener en cuenta para la entrevista?_

__ Que se llama Sesshomaru y es un amargado... Sus asistentes no duran más de un mes, por lo que usualmente el gerente de recursos humanos es quién se ocupa de ese trabajo._

__ ¿No es un trabajo muy pequeño para alguien con tanta experiencia como un gerente?_ volvió a preguntar la más joven. _

__ Sí, pero él no acepta a nadie más. Es un quisquilloso._

_La respuesta de su amiga logró mantenerla callada durante todo el camino restante hacia el edificio principal de las empresas Taisho, dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguir el trabajo. Empezando porque sus talentos y habilidades no la acreditaban como una buena asistente... Siendo sincera consigo mismo, era tan distraída que podía olvidar hasta su cumpleaños. De hecho, si hacia memoria, se olvidó de esa fecha en una ocasión. _

_Taisho era una empresa dedicada al desarrollo de videojuegos. Había sido fundada 30 años atrás por Inu Taisho quién dirigió la institución por largo tiempo y logró mantenerla a pesar de los graves problemas financieros que se presentaron en Japón producto del Tsunami. Posterior a su retiro, la empresa quedó en manos de su hijo mayor, mientras que el menor era miembro de la junta directiva y a su vez ejercía como desarrollador de videojuegos._

_Su estructura moderna, una inmensa torre de cristal negro, se imponía ante las otras construcciones de su alrededor. La gente que entraba en el edificio era sumamente elegante. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a recepción para tomar el carnet de identificación como "Invitada". Caminaron por el piso de mármol blanco que podía ser usado como espejo por lo reluciente que estaba y tomaron el ascensor._

__Rin... No hables mucho_ dijo la mayor mirando a la chica a su lado_ Limítate a responder lo que se te pregunta ¿Vale? _

__Seguro, Kagome. De verdad, gracias por esta oportunidad_ respondió Rin con una sonrisa de verdadero agradecimiento en su rostro que fue devuelta por Kagome._

__Aquí me bajo. Tu piso es el último_ y con una mano despidió a su amiga mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban en sus narices. _

_Se conocían desde hace 2 años, y a pesar de que Kagome sólo era 5 años mayor que Rin, era como una madre/hermana para ella desde que se conocieron por casualidad en una materia electiva en la Universidad de Tokyo donde ambas estudiaban. Kagome estaba por terminar la carrera de Contaduría Pública y Rin acababa de ingresar gracias a una beca por buenos estudios. Rin tenía mucho que agradecerle a Kagome._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del ascensor al abrirse. La luz del pasillo la cegó por un momento. Pensó por un instante que se había equivocado de piso, ya que al menos una docena de mujeres altas, elegantes, hermosas, bien vestidas y perfectas esperaban en el vestíbulo. Algunas leían revistas, otras hablaban en voz baja mientras le hacían un examen exhaustivo a las demás chicas en el recinto. Rin se acercó a una joven que se encontraba leyendo y preguntó:_

__Disculpe, señorita. ¿Sabe usted si éste es el piso en donde se encuentra la oficina presidencial?_ preguntó Rin algo impactada por la majestuosidad de la joven a la que preguntaba._

_La mujer levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa de desdén en los labios contestó:_

__Si, todas estamos aquí por el empleo de asistente del señor Sesshomaru Taisho_ volvió su cara la revista y agregó sin mirarla_ y quién sabe si algo más..._

_El último comentario la dejó un poco impactada, tal vez ese Sesshomaru era del tipo de hombres que se acuestán con sus asistentes... Y detallando bien a cada una de esas mujeres, ahora de cerca, se daba cuenta que parecían modelos. TODAS. Sin excepción alguna, lo que de cierto modo hacia que aumentaran sus sospechas. Se sintió fuera de lugar al fijarse bien en la ropa que traía puesta: Una camisa de mangas largas blanca, un pantalón de jean negro y unas zapatillas a juego sin maquillaje alguno y con su rebelde cabello azabache suelto. Inmediatamente se dirigió al baño tratando de remediar el desastre que estaba hecha._

_Alisó su cabello con las manos, aplastando los mechones rebeldes de su pollina. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y pintó sus labios con un brillo transparente. Se vio al espejo y se dijo a si misma que, a pesar de no estar tan arreglada como sus "contrincantes", se veía mucho mejor que antes._

_Entró nuevamente al vestíbulo donde se sentó a esperar pacientemente a ser llamada. Una tras otra, las mujeres fueron entrando. Ninguna tardó mucho dentro de aquella oficina. Las jóvenes, ilusionadas por obtener el trabajo, cruzaban la puerta con paso decisivo y una sonrisa en sus labios. Al salir las reacciones eran variadas… unas caminaban en dirección al ascensor con miradas cargadas de ira, otras transpiraban decepción y vio a un par con gruesas lágrimas negras producto del exceso de delineador y mascarilla para pestañas. Rin se consideraba una chica valiente, pero la verdad al ver esas caras quiso salir corriendo. No podía imaginar siquiera lo que le esperaba al cruzar esas puertas de madera negra… Ni qué clase de torturas y humillaciones se llevaban a cabo dentro de esa oficina._

__ Rin Asakura._ Escuchó una chillona voz masculina y el leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Ya no tenía escapatoria._

_Se levantó torpemente de su asiento y caminó a la puerta abierta sólo para recordar que había olvidado su currículo en la mesa cercana al sofá. Se devolvió inmediatamente, lo tomó y entró a la oficina. Un lugar amplio, con piso de mármol blanco, dos sofás negros con una mesa de cristal en el centro, un mini bar en una esquina, en la otra una biblioteca y en el centro de todo un escritorio simple con una laptop, un télefono y una cómoda silla ejecutiva, la cual les daba la espalda por lo que no logró visualizar a su ocupante._

__ Toma asiento_ ordenó el hombrecillo._

_Rin hizo exactamente lo que le pidieron y se sentó en el sofa viendo directamente al escritorio. Le intrigaba mucho saber como era el hombre detrás del mismo... Se lo imaginaba como un hombre pequeño con muchas arrugas y verrugas. Miraba fijamente en direccion al frente, sin darse cuenta que su entrevistador le hacía preguntas._

__ ¿Me estás escuchando, niña tonta?_ preguntó con un toque de histeria en su voz_

_Ante esa pregunta, Rin salió de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al hombre frente a ella. Sin embargo no logró responder porque aquel señor era muy parecido a un sapo, con sus ojos saltones amarillos, una nariz ganchuda que simulaba un pico y su piel con un extraño color verdoso. Aquello era impactante... _

__ Que feo es... _ pensó Rin_ Jamás se casará el pobrecillo_

__ ¿Entonces...?_ preguntó el hombrecillo_

__ ¿Eh?_

__ ¿Me estás prestando atención?_

__ S-S-Si_

__ ¿Aún no te has graduado de la universidad?_

__No, señor. Pero estoy a punto de..._dejó esas palabras en el aire porque su mente comenzó a divagar nuevamente._

__ No puedo creer lo feo que es... Pobrecito_ pensaba Rin_ es posible que el color amarillento de sus ojos sea por anemia._

_La paciencia de Jaken se estaba agotando. La única persona que podía ignorarlo sin ganarse un berriche, era su amo bonito, es decir, Sesshomaru. Su piel que usualmente tenía un leve color verdoso, iba adquiriendo un tono rojo producto de la acumulación de sangre en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Finalmente explotó._

__ ¿EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, MOCOSA?_ gritó Jaken_

__ En que usted es muy feo, parece un sapo y nunca se va a casar_ una vez que las palabras escaparon de su boca, se dió cuenta de su error_

_*Actualmente* _

Como bien dice el dicho, "cuando no se piensa lo que se dice, es cuando se dice lo que se piensa". Imprundente. Boca floja. Lengua larga. Todas esos adjetivos le caían a la perfección. Subió la mano derecha hasta sus labios mientras susurraba un inaudible "Lo siento" y un sonrojo se pudo ver en sus mejillas.

Jaken se quedó petrificado. Mudo. Asimilando las palabras de la joven... Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso la única mujer que lo quería era su mamá.

_ ¡T-Tu... Eres una mocosa insolente!

_ ¡Lo siento! Yo no...

Sus palabras no salieron de su boca porque una fuerte voz masculina se escuchó tras el escritorio.

_ Jaken, déjanos solos.

_ Pero... Amo Sesshomaru, esta pequeña insolente me ha insultado_ reprochó el hombrecito.

El efecto de la queja no se hizo esperar, el sillón tras el escritorio fue girado dejando ver la persona sentanda en él. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, delgado, muy apuesto, cabello corto plateado y unas orbes doradas penetrantes. A pesar de que esos hermosos ojos le recordaban a una hoguera crepitando, transmitían una gran frialdad al hombre que miraban.

Jaken se levantó de su asiento y Rin pudo ver en su cara el verdadero rostro del temor. Era muy parecida a la que ponían las jóvenes que habían salido de la oficina momentos atrás. Al escucharse el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el hombre se levantó de su asiento. Estando de pie, Rin pudo observarlo mucho mejor llevaba puesto un traje negro con corbata roja... Era muy apuesto. Se sentó en el sitio donde segundos antes se encontraba Jaken.

_ ¿Sabes qué es lo que harás para mi?_ la voz del hombre se escuchó suave pero pontente.

_ Si, debo... Debo llevar su agenda, comprar café y..._ decía esto mientras le extendía su curriculum y referencias al hombre. Este las tomó e inmediatamente las tiró al otro lado del sillón_ ser su sombra en pocas palabras...

_ Exactamente.

_ ¿Me va a contratar?_ preguntó Rin aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba. El rostro hasta ahora inexpresivo de Sesshomaru enmarcó un ceja ante el comentario.

_ Primero debo aclarar otras cosas...

_ ¡Dios mío! Se quiere acostar conmigo. Es un pervertido.

La cara de Sesshomaru cambió a una de sorpresa.

_ ¿Perdón?

_ ¿Dije eso es voz alta?_ preguntó Rin con la cara roja de verguenza.

_Si... En resumidas_ continuó Sesshomaru restandole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar_ si te doy el trabajo pasarás las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana a mi lado. Viajarás conmigo, comerás conmigo e incluso hay días que deberás quedarte en mi departamento_ se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el mini bar para prepararse un trago_ el 99% de mis antiguas asistentes han confudido este hecho, aunado con el tratamieno especial que reciben por ser lo que son, con algún tipo de apego sentimental_ esta última palabra la pronunció con un dejo de burla.

_ ¿Incluso el señor Jaken?

La joven pelinegra pudo notar una leve sonrisa en los labios del hombre. Esa niña realmente era una insolente. Ella no tenía lugar en las empresas Taisho.

_ Sinceramente, señorita Asakura, no parece cumplir con los habilidades que requiero, y por ende no será capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades.

Rin no esperaba obtener el trabajo sin tener un título universitario, pero las palabras del hombre la dejaron un poco triste. Sabía que trabajar para Sesshomaru Taisho era como comenzar a existir como una prolongación de él. Pero a cambio de su libertad le daban un excelente sueldo, y mucho dinero era lo que necesitaba para terminar su carrera luego de que dejaron de subsidiar su beca... E irónicamente, para conseguir esa cantidad de dinero necesitaba un título. Era un circulo vicioso...

_Ya se puede retirar_. Decía esto mientras volvía a trabajar en su laptop.

La joven se levantó tomó su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta para hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Antes de salir se volteó y dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Sesshomaru_ hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho.

Sesshomaru fijó sus ojos dorados en el vaso de whysky en el que ya casi todo el hielo estaba derretido. Las gotas de sudor del vaso mojaban el escritorio de cedro negro. No era la primera vez que Sesshomaru decía estas palabras a alguien, pero si era la primera vez que obtenía esa reacción por parte de la persona atacada.

Si lo pensaba bien, por esa oficina habían pasado muchas asistentes. Todas cumplían con la expectativa fisíca, el título universitario, las capacidades pero al final terminaban siendo personas sin ética profesional. Tenía en cuenta que la niña no poseía nada de lo que el requería, pero durante el corto tiempo que duró aquella entrevista pudo ver que nada en ella era falso. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el auricular del teléfono.

*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

Rin tomó el mismo camino por el que había subido. Pensando en que tendría que volver a trabajar en WcDonald, y aunque allí tuviera buenos amigos, la paga era horrenda y debía trabajar de más. Un enorme suspiro salió de sus labios al momento de entregar la identificación a la recepcionista.

_Disculpe, señorita Asakura, el señor Taisho desea que espere por favor_ la voz de la joven sonaba un poco sorprendida y siendo sincera, a Rin también le resultó un poco extraño.

Tomó asiento en el sillón de la recepción y espero mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿Podría ser que conseguiría el trabajo?

_Rin_ se escuchó una fuerte voz masculina tras ella. Llevaba su iphone en su mano derecha y escribía en el con agilidad_ ¿Te interesa trabajar para mí?

_S-Si_ contestó ella levantandose del asiento de inmediato.

_ Bien. Ve a la oficina de Jaken y firma el contrato.

_Señor, Sesshomaru su auto está listo_ interrumpió un anciano de baja estatura y de gran calva.

Sesshomaru dirigió una última mirada a la joven que aún se encontraba estupefacta por lo ocurrido.

_ Una vez que firmes el contrato, me perteneceras. Dentro de 2 horas pasaré por ti. Jaken te dará instrucciones. Piso 10.

El cerebro de Rin no procesaba del todo tanta información. Su cuerpo se movía por pura inercia. ¡Aún no podía creer que hubiera conseguido el trabajo! Al entrar en el ascensor dió un grito de triunfo y empezó a saltar como una niña pequeña. Se detuvo en el piso 10 para buscar al señor Jaken.

Paseó entre los cubículos, todas las personas estaban ocupadas en sus quehaceres, a excepción de los que se encontraban en el área de café, donde había una nevera pequeña, galletas y una cafetera eléctrica. Preguntó a una mujer rechoncha con cara amable por Jaken y la señora la guió hasta una oficina pequeña.

El gerente estaba estupefacto respecto a la desición de su "amo bonito". Hacía un par de minutos que el teléfono de su oficina había sonado y al contestar, Sesshomaru ordenó al gerente que adiestrara en 2 horas a Rin, además de hacerla firma su contrato.

El contrato era sencillo, sólo por 6 meses. En caso de que se llevaran bien el contrato se renovaría, los beneficios por utilidades, vacaciones entre otros eran bastante buenos y lo mejor de todo... Su sueldo mensual sería de 500.000 yenes. No podía creerlo.

_ ¿Son 500.000 yenes realmente?

_ Ese es el precio que tiene renunciar a tu libertad, niña_ respondió fastidiado Jaken mientras movía velozmente sus dedos sobre el teclado de su laptop.

Si lo decía de esa forma, sonaba muy terrible. Pero a Rin eso no le importaba, ni en sueños podría conseguir esa cantidad mensual sin un título universitario. Tras firmar el contrato, Jaken ingresó los datos de la joven al sistema de de nómina y comenzó la inducción. Debía contestar el teléfono de Sesshomaru, llevar su agenda y organizarla, investigar datos de interés sobre las personas con las que tendría reuniones y escribir toda la información relevante que en ellas se tratara, e inclusive susurrar en fiestas los nombres de algunos ilustres empresarios que él no recordara.

Así mismo, entregó a la joven un iPad donde llevaría la agenda de Sesshomaru y una laptop para uso personal. Rin comenzó a revisar la agenda de Sesshomaru... ¿Acaso ese hombre no descansaba?

Su día de hoy había comenzando a las 5 de la mañana yendo a trotar y a las 7 una reunión con Inu no Taisho, de 9 a 11 entrevista para asistentes. A las 11 y 30 reunión con Sony, a las 2 y 30 reunión con Tokyo TV. A las 5 almuerzo con Kagura, a partir de las 7 estudio del mercado y las cotizaciones en la bolsa de la empresa y su competencia.

_ Disculpe, señor Jaken... ¿El realmente cumple con su agenda al pie de la letra?

_ Si, con una desviación de 15 minutos más o menos. El señor Sesshomaru es una persona muy responsable.

_ Mmm... Señor Jaken... ¿Ahora que hago?_ preguntó Rin.

_ ¡Eres una tonta!_ exclamó Jaken exasperado mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se colocaba a su lado para ver la agenda del día._ Debes investigar los datos del archivo adjunto que dice "TTV" ¿lo ves?

_ Es usted muy inteligente, señor Jaken_ dijo la joven mientras le sonreía al hombrecillo, esto le provocó un leve sonrojo antes de decir "Si, si... Continua trabajando, niña imprudente"

Rin se acostumbró rapidamente al uso del iPad y en 20 minutos ya había recolectado toda la información que se le solicitó. Eran al menos 35 páginas de word... Y además era información algo densa, fue allí cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Cuando hubo terminado su trabajo, el sonido del teléfono de la oficina de Jaken interrumpió la faena del hombre. Rin no podía escuchar la voz del gerente, pero se oía nervioso. Era fácil deducir quién era su interolocutor.

_ ¡Niña! ¡El señor Sesshomaru dice que debes esperarlo en el lobby!_ le dijo Jaken a Rin con voz fuerte y regañona.

_ ¡S-Si!_ como si su asiento tuviera un resorte, Rin se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a donde se encontraría con su jefe.

_Dejas el iPad_ comentó Jaken sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

_¡Lo siento, señor Jaken!_ dijo en respuesta con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se devolvía a tomar el aparato y salía nuevamente.

_ No durará mucho_ pensó Jaken al ver que la puerta de su oficina se cerraba.

Rin se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el ascensor para llegar a tiempo al lobby. Se imaginaba que Sesshomaru no era un hombre de segundas oportunidades y al menor error sería despedida. Quería hacer las cosas bien y en esa línea de pensamiento, recordó a su amiga. Debía decirle que había obtenido el empleo. Le escribiría un mensaje por whatsapp... seguramente se alegraría mucho al leerlo. Lo que la joven ignoraba es que Kagome no vería el mensaje sino muchas horas después, porque ella tenía sus propios problemas.

*ooooooooo*ooooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

_¿Cómo que no aparecen las retenciones de IVA?_ preguntó al borde de la histeria Kagome.

_ Sólo aparecen las retenciones hasta el 15 de septiembre_ respondió Eri, la asistente de Kagome, con un toque de nerviosismo_ Puede ser que no se haya vendido nada después de ese día

_¿Estás loca? Taisho es una de las empresas más importantes del país, vendemos miles de millones de dólares en videojuegos... _ de repente se quedó callada porque una idea cruzó su mente. Marcó inmediatamente la extensión del Departamento de Desarrollo.

Sus amigos del Departamento de Desarrollo. Como los detestaba. Según ellos en dicho departamento se llevaba a cabo la "magia", se programaban los videojuegos, se investigaban nuevos mécanismos para las consolas y lo que realmente le importaba a Kagome... Se encargaban del mantenimiento de los servidores donde se encontraba su hermosa información contable. Y en síntesis, si no aparecían las transacciones del 15 de septiembre en adelante, era muy problable que esos desadaptados estuvieran jugando con las bases de datos. Espero en silencio a que contestaran el teléfono.

_Departamento de Desarrollo.

_ Hola. Disculpe, soy Kagome, del Departamento de Contabilidad. Me preguntaba... ¿Están haciendo algo en los servidores?

_ Si

_¡Que descarado es!_ pensó Kagome con un tic en el ojo.

Pensó en cambiar un poco su estrategia.

_¿Podría hablar con el jefe del departamento?

_Hablas con él.

_ Claro... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

_ ¿Yo?... Daisuke_ respondió el joven tras una breve pausa.

_ Muy bien, Daisuke. Necesito que dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo porque estamos a cierre y... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?_ preguntó Kagome sin darle tiempo al hombre de que respondiera_ significa que debo entregar el informe de rentenciones de IVA a la alta gerencia para que lo revise y se envie el pago correspondiente...

_ No entiendo nada de lo que dices y tampoco me importa, chica retenciones

_¡Escuchame bien!_ dijo fuertemente Kagome_ Soy muy buena amiga de tus jefes, así que si quieres conservar tu empleo deja de jugar con los servidores y dame lo que quiero.

_ ¿Amiga de los jefes?_ preguntó Daisuke en tono burlón.

_ Así es

_ ¿De Sesshomaru o de Inuyasha?

_ D-De Inuyasha

_ Mmm, es decir, que vas a fastidiarlo tanto que terminará despidiendome.

_ Sólo le informaré de tu conducta inapropiada y poco ética.

_ Si lo dices así suena a que Inuyasha es un perro faldero... Seguro te acuestas con él_. Al finalizar la frase se escuchó una risa masculina por el auricular.

_ ¡Eres un grosero! Inuyasha y yo... _ replicó Kagome muy molesta, pero Daisuke no la dejó terminar.

_ ¡No, escuchame bien tú, chica retenciones! No voy a liberar la información de los servidores.

_ ¡Te doy una hora para que me des la información que requiero!

_ ¡Como fastidias! ¿Sabes que haré? Iré a tomar café, jugaré guitar hero y como a las 12 de la noche liberare los servidores, eso me suena a que harás horas extra, señorita_ dijo todo esto en tono satírico, estaba disfrutando molestar a Kagome.

_ ¡No! ¡No harás eso!_ de repente no se escuchó más nada salvo un leve pitido_ ¿Daisuke? ¿DAISUKE? ¡DAISUKE!

Kagome trancó el telefóno, agarró un lapiz y lo lanzó hacia una esquina. Miró con furia el aparato sobre su escritorio y decididamente marcó nuevamente la extensión del Departamento de Desarrollo.

_ Esta desconectado..._ dijo Kagome en un susurro_. ¡Ese bastardo me va a escuchar!

Y con esa última declaración de guerra, salió como un bólido en dirección al departamento de Desarrollo que se encontraba en el sótano 2 del edificio. Estaba tan molesta que el tiempo que perdió bajando del piso 8, le pareció eterno.

El sonido del tacón de sus zapatos hacia eco en el desolado pasillo. Fuerte y preciso. La pisada de una mujer decidida y también muy enojada. Divisó al final una gran pared de cristal donde se podía distinguir los enormes aparatos negros que eran los servidores. A un lado había una puerta de metal negra con una cerradura electrónica y un teléfono para identificarse... No podría entrar. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando se abrió la puerta

Era un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes de unos 9 años y antes de que Kagome le dijera algo preguntó con una voz chillona:

_ ¿Te esperan dentro?

_ S-Si_ mintió Kagome

_ Pues pasa, el teléfono fue desconectado por un tonto_. Dejó la puerta abierta y se fue.

Kagome entró en la sala donde hacía mucho frío. Sabía que para que los servidores no se dañaran debían estar en un ambiente con temperaturas muy bajas. La mujer bajó la parte inferior de su vestido y alizo una arruga de su blaizer blanco. Ese hombre la escucharía.

Los cubículos estaban vacíos y sólo habían dos personas al final del recinto, donde había una mesa larga con al menos 10 laptops sobre ella.

_ Disculpen... ¿Se encuentra el jefe del Departamento? ¿Daisuke?_ interrumpió Kagome.

El hombre que estaba de pie, un sujeto alto, de ojos azules y con cabello negro atado en un pequeño moño a nivel de la nuca, se acercó hasta ella con un poco de sorpresa en su rostro. El que estaba sentando tenía un suéter gris con capucha, por lo que no pudo distinguir ninguna de sus facciones, pero notó que al escuchar su voz, levantó la cabeza.

_ Disculpeme usted a mi, hermosa dama_ dijo estas palabras mientras sujetaba la mano de la mujer_ pero el jefe es ese que está allí sentado y no se llama Daisuke.

El hombre soltó la mano de Kagome y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez solosla mujer habló.

_ ¡Escucheme bien! Vengo a hablar contigo de...

_ ¿De que? ¿De nuestra gran amistad?_ dijo el hombre adoptando el mismo tono de voz burlón que por teléfono

Estas palabras descorcentaron a Kagome por un momento que no duró mucho. Su confusión acabó cuando el hombre se quitó la capucha dejando ver una alborotada cabellera color platino y unos fulminantes ojos dorados caracteristicos de la familia Taisho. La joven mujer se quedó estática, ese hombre era un Taisho y estaba 100% segura de que ni Sesshomaru ni Inu Taisho se veían así. Entonces, por descarte, el chico frente a ella debía ser Inuyasha.

En pocas palabras, había amenazado a Inuyasha con decirle a el mismo que lo despidiera... ¡Peor aún, había amenazado a su jefe! ¿Por qué rayos había dicho esa mentira tan descarada? Pero mientras ella estaba anonadada tras lo que ocurria, él se acercó tanto que podía sentir su respiración y el aroma de su perfume mezclado con un leve olor a menta.

_ ¿Eres hermana de Kikyo, chica retenciones?_ preguntó Inuyasha

_ N-no... Y mi nombre es Kagome. ¿Me oyes? KA-GO-ME

_Si, lo que sea, niña.

Él se alejó bruscamente y ella pensó que había sido todo muy raro.

_ Eres una molestia. Pero te digo de una vez que no liberaré la información de los servidores_ rió malignamente.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ retó Kagome frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus manos en las caderas_ ¡Entonces te acusaré con tu hermano!

_ N-No serías capaz_ exclamo Inuyasha con cara de terror.

_ ¿Tan grande y te asusta tu hermano?_ insistió Kagome burlándose de él.

_ ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí sin la llave?_ preguntó Inuyasha sacandosé un carnet blanco del bolsillo y riendose con sorna.

_Dame la llave.

_ Quitamela.

_ ¡Damela!_ gritó Kagome saltando tratando de alcanzar la llave. Tarea difícil dado que saltar en tacones era doloroso.

Inuyasha disfrutaba de lo furica que estaba Kagome. Por su parte, la chica decidió utilizar su inteligencia y clavó el tacón de aguja en el pie del hombre, el cual profirió un alarido de dolor y dejó caer la llave.

_¡Eres una salvaje!_ exclamó Inuyasha

_ Y tú un malcriado_ dijo esto abriendo la puerta y saliendo rapidamente antes de que él la atrapara.

_**Para Inuyasha no había duda. A pesar de que se parecían bastante, eran muy distintas.**_

*ooooooooooo*ooooooooooo*ooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*oooooooooo*

Rin ya había llegado a casa, el templo Higurashi, hogar de la familia de su amiga por varias generaciones y hogar suyo desde hace unos meses cuando ya no pudo pagar con la renta de su departamento.

Vivían con la mamá de Kagome, su abuelo y su hermano menor Sota. Todos eran muy amables, Rin colaboraba en todo y para los Higurashi ella ya era parte del familia

_ Rin, ¿Kagome se ha comunicado contigo?_ preguntó Hana, la madre de Kagome mientras terminaban de cenar.

_ No, ni siquiera leyó el mensaje que le envié. Voy a llamarla, me preocupa que no haya llegado_.

Y con estas palabras, tomó el celular y marcó al de Kagome. Pero la joven no respondió. Por esta razón decidió llamar a la oficina de su amiga... Esperaba que tuviera mucho trabajo y se encontrará aún allí.

_Departamento de Contabilidad_ se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono la cansada voz de Kagome.

_ ¡Gracias a Dios, Kagome!_ respondió aliviada Rin_ Nos empezamos a preocupar porque no contestas el celular...

_ Tuve... Problemas. Tengo que entregar un informe mañana y no carga la base de datos, por lo que tengo que hacerlo todo a mano_ contestó Kagome sin creerse su mala suerte_ ¡Oh! Por cierto, Rin... ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

_ ¡Conseguí el trabajo!_ ambas profirieron un grito de júbilo

_ ¡Me alegro muchísimo, Rin! Espero que Sesshomaru no sea tan idiota como el hermano.

_ ¿El hermano?_ preguntó Rin intrigada, mientras Kagome recordaba que debía seguir trabajando.

_ Lo siento, Rin. Te cuento después, debo terminar el informe. Es para mañana.

Ambas amigas se despidieron con mucho afecto y cada una siguió con sus quehaceres.

Kagome estaba agotada. Luego de salir del Departamento de Desarrollo, pensó que no era muy buena idea contarle a Sesshomaru acerca de las acciones de Inuyasha, al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos y los dueños de la empresa, así que para evitar problemas, tomo otro camino. Fue al departamento de compras y al de ventas para pedir copias de las facturas de los días faltantes para comenzar a efectuar el calculo manual y elaborar el informe.

Las copias le llegaron a las 5:15 de la tarde, por lo que a esa hora aún le quedaban mas de la mitad de facturas por conciliar, insertar la información en excel... Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Posó su frente sobre el teclado y miró el reloj... 9:25 no debía quedar nadie en el edificio salvo las personas de seguridad. Que agotada se encontraba. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido del teléfono.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Ya puedes ingresar al sistema_ se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha tras el teléfono_ lamento haber tardado tanto.

_ Gracias…_ dijo Kagome realmente agradecida

_ ¡Tonta! No lo hice por ti. Debo seguir trabajado. Adiós_ colgó el teléfono.

¿Trabajo? ¿O sea que no lo hizo a propósito? Estaba muy confundida. Mientras pensaba en Inuyasha ingresó los datos en el sistema, asoció retenciones de IVA con compras y ventas y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba guardando el reporte tanto en la base de datos del sistema, como en su pendrive para hacer un "backup".

Apagó la computadora y se dispuso a salir del edificio. Caminando por un pasillo vio la máquina de nescafé… él seguía trabajando. Tal vez sería un buen gesto llevarle un café. Tomó dos vasitos, introdujo el dinero en el aparato y espero a que ambos recipientes estuvieran repletos de un humeante capuchino. Entró al ascensor, bajo y cuando estaba justo frente a la puerta del departamento se dijo a sí misma.

_ Ok, ok, ok… Kagome ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? _ pensaba con los cafés en la mano_ Ese idiota seguro te va a echar de aquí.

Justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta para irse, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

_ ¿Vas a entrar o qué?_ Inuyasha con el entrecejo fruncido volvió a entrar. Kagome lo siguió hasta su oficina y le dio el mocaccino. Ambos se sentaron, ella en un sillón mullido que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y el frente a su laptop mientras posicionaba rápidamente sus dedos sobre el teclado.

_ Yo quería agradecerte por haber liberado la información, de verdad terminé más rápido gracias a eso.

_ Ya te dije que no tienes por qué, necia.

_ Si pero me porté muy grosera contigo, aunque… pudiste haberlo hecho más temprano_ comentó Kagome con un deje de reproche en su voz.

_ No podía… trataron de vulnerar el sistema hace 3 días. Al parecer no lograron sacar información, porque solo consiguieron entrar a uno de los servidores, así que estoy reforzando la seguridad desde ayer_ desvió un poco la mirada hacia Kagome y un leve sonrojo se dejó ver en sus mejillas_ sólo te fastidiaba con decir que no te daría la información…

_ ¿Quieres decir que trabajaste toda la tarde para darme acceso a la información?_ el corazón de Kagome comenzó a palpitar como el de una adolescente.

_ Si lo dices de ese modo…

_ Muchas gracias Inuyasha_ Kagome le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

Podía parecer muy rudo. Podía parecer un idiota, pero Inuyasha Taisho era mucho más de lo que realmente mostraba.

_ Llevo 2 días sin dormir… si quieres agradecérmelo, quédate y deja que duerma por media hora, luego me despiertas.

_ De acuerdo_ contestó Kagome sin pensarlo mucho, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Él se levantó de su asiento, se sentó a lado de Kagome y sin pedir permiso utilizó las piernas de la chica como almohada y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella observó su rostro y pensó que se sentiría tener su cabello platinado entre sus dedos. Vio la hora en el reloj para despertarlo justo dentro de 30 minutos. Lo que Kagome ignoraba es que no le despertaría y al día siguiente la situación se tornaría algo incómoda.

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews, críticas y tomatazos! ¡Los quiero!**


End file.
